It is the purpose of this project to establish the conditions and methods best suited to the prevention and treatment of cancer by methods involving immunostimulation. The areas of current interest are 1) the determination of conditions required for immunologic eradication of lymph node metastases and 2) the study of the cellular and molecular basis of eradication of tumor cells within lymph nodes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bast, R.C., Jr., Segerling, M., Ohanian, S.H., Greene, S.L., Zbar, B., Rapp, H.J., and Borsos, T.: Regression of established tumors and induction of tumor immunity by intratumor chemotherapy. J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 56: 829-832, 1976. Zbar, B., Minden, P., McClatchy, J.K., and Rapp, H.J.: Brief communication: Prevention of tumor growth after intradermal injection of BCG extracts: A comparison of results in strain-2 guinea pigs from the National Institutes of Health and from the National Jewish Hospital and Research Center. J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 56: 443-444, 1976.